


Last Stand

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Final Battle, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by Music, M/M, Police, Turf War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: 'Can you hear my heartbeat?Time and time, it's never ending'It was a burning beat, a burning rhythm that blossomed over Guanghong's chest when the inevitable clutched his Life in its smokey hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the police story we saw in Guanghong's performance. I love police-story stories, so this was up my alley.
> 
> Fic is heavily inspired by 'New Police Story', starring Jackie Chan

Living in fear, you don't know where you came from. Or in Guanghong's case, he didn't remember who he was before the fear settled in. Memories of a little boy clutching his mother's coat, praying every day for something good to happen during those lonely nights in Hong Kong. His mother,  _respectable woman with half an inch of luck,_ fastened her coat around Guanghong and told him to sit by the street curb.  _Just for a moment._ Her voice was soft as she rubbed her hands over the boy's cold cheeks.  _I'll be back soon. Just you watch._

Guanghong did indeed watch as his mother disappeared into the general store across the street. There was a ruckus. The store manager rushed out as Guanghong's mother tried to evade his advances as a bag of chips was secured under her arm. The manager pulled her back, and Ms. Ji growled back as she ripped her arm out of the man's grasp. Rising from his spot, Guanghong felt his mother's coat slip off his frame.

" _Mommy!"_

Ms. Ji was allowed a few seconds to see her son one last time before her life had to run. Her beautiful hair acted like a blanket, covering what Guanghong was too young to see. The manager freaked and ran back into the store, already punching numbers into an abused phone. Guanghong's feet grounded him in place no matter how hard the boy struggled to take the first step. His mother told him to stay by the street curb. She said she was coming back. Soon. ' _Just you watch.'_ Guanghong was watching, waiting for his mother to spring back up with a smile. She would waltz over to Guanghong, hand him a bag of chips to settle his hunger, and the two would walk peacefully down the street and to a park where they could rest their heads.

Guanghong was too old to still believe in that fairytale. His mother never got back up. Even when officers came to the area, Ms. Ji remained still and fragile against the concrete. Someone took the bag of chips from her, go down on one knee, and snuggled the bag into Guanghong's arms. The boy stared at the ground, murmuring his thanks. From the corner of his eye, he noticed someone drape a sheet over his mother. Guanghong looked away and sniffled.

" _I'm sorry about your loss."_

Guanghong looked up. Standing over him was a boy who was a year or two older than him. His hair looked funny, and the boy's cheeks reminded Guanghong of the gerbils that he used to see at school when he was still in school.

" _Do I look funny?"_

 _"N-No. I'm sorry."_ It was strange to hear Cantonese from the boy. His accent made the words light and fluffy, and it was very different from the harsh tone Guanghong grew up hearing. It wasn't bad, but it was... _unexpected._ Guanghong looked away when he realized he was staring again.

Smiling, the boy sat next to him and helped pull the fallen coat over Guanghong's trembling shoulders. " _You're going to be sick if you don't stay warm. This was your mother's, right?"_ He pointed to the coat.

Guanghong nodded. " _It **is** hers."  _ Hugging his knees close to his chest, Guanghong mumbled, " _I never knew officers were so nice_." Guanghong paused, noticing that the boy was staring at him from the corner of his eye. Did he say something wrong? Well, he would't know for sure unless he elaborated. " _I thought officers only protected important people."_

 _"You **are** important."  _ Looking up to the sky, the boy held Guanghong's hand to keep it warm. " _Officers help everybody. Right now, you need help the most."_

Sitting on the curb side as the officers did their work, Guanghong talked to his new companion about simple things. Eventually, the boy's father came up to Guanghong and asked him if he had a place to stay. Guanghong shook his head. He had a home once, but now it was gone. The coat over his shoulders was the only thing left. The officer stroked his chin.

" _Leo, do you mind having company for a while?"_

The boy's-- _Leo's_ \--eyes shone brighter than the overhead streetlights. He looked to Guanghong, and the latter was confused. With a grin that could rival the sun, Leo helped Guanghong to his feet and said, " _You know what this means? We're brothers now."_ Guanghong never had a sibling before.

Ten years later, Guanghong knew a thing or two about love and patience. Leo taught him that when they were at the police academy together as wispy teens, learning the drills and tactics to fight the underground scum that lurked in the shadows of Hong Kong. And when Leo graduated, he and Guanghong promised to be partners on the field. A pinkie-promise was a little childish, but a fist bump was good enough. Now that Guanghong was on the field, he didn't get partnered with Leo. It was a darn, but Guanghong wouldn't trade his partner for anybody just yet.

After all, Phichit did have skills behind a keyboard when he wasn't doing Sunday gossip in Guanghong's ear.

"Remind me again, why we're partners."

" _Because we were roommates in the academy, Guang. Your coast is clear. Go forward."_

Holding his breath, Guanghong peeked over the crate he was behind. There was indeed no one, but Guanghong couldn't relax yet. The enemy was close by, and he needed to move fast if he was going to take them down.

" _Did you just check? Have you no faith in me?"_

"Please don't be like Georgi right now," Guanghong muttered between his teeth. "I need to get out of here. Soon. Where's the mob?"

 _"Run forward and turn left at the dock. You'll see a few crumbled buildings, but they're okay. Go past them and you'll find a few members skulking around."_ Pause. " _Yes, those are real directions."_

"Thank you."

Checking the area one last time, Guanghong kept his gun close as he dashed past the cargo boxes. The only light came from a crescent moon, and the ocean was still like Guanghong's breathing when he approached the crumbling builds by the dock. All was calm, too calm. It was moments like this that made Guanghong wonder why he chose such a dangerous career.

A gunshot. A yelp. Mad feet dashing beyond the crumbled buildings. Guanghong asked Phichit to keep him posted as he approached the scene of mayhem.

"Phichit. Phichit?  _Phichit?!_ _"_ All Guanghong heard was static.

"So you think you can run from us, ha?"

Guanghong looked over a crumbling wall and saw the leader. About twenty or more of his goons stood behind him while a lonely agent was staring down the barrel of his doom. An agent that looked so, so familiar...

"I'm not running. I'm standing my ground."

That accent. Guanghong never forgot that accent even though its owner had disappeared from his life for almost two years. Leo was all alone, badly hurt judging by how hard he clutched his left shoulder. Guanghong checked out. His ears were hearing, but he wasn't listening. His breathing was steady, but his pulse made a mad dash across his chest. To stand here, watch, and do nothing? To stand by Leo's side and take the hit.

Guanghong fastened his coat and promised to Phichit and Leo that he would make it back.  _Safe and sound._

It was a burning beat, a burning rhythm that blossomed over Guanghong's chest when the inevitable clutched his Life in its smokey hands.


End file.
